


Tell Mommy You Love Her

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Begging, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Grinding, I Love You, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: Sally has a mommy kink change my fucking mind





	Tell Mommy You Love Her

"Ah! Slow down!" It had only been a couple of seconds since you and Sally had just began getting more sexually intimate and yet you were already a moaning mess just from feeling your lover's hands trailing your body and her soft lips on your neck. "Mmm..Just let your Sally take care of you..." You trembled at her words, they made you feel so weak and helpless against her actions, "Fuck! Mommy!!" You gasped, not even realizing what you had said until it was to late. There was a long pause from Sally, "say..say that again..." She sounded almost like she was begging for you to say it again but your thoughts were interrupted by her looking up at you from between your breasts, "say it!" She begged, grinding against your thigh roughly, you threw your head back at the sight of the other woman looking so desperate, "ngh..mommy..." Sally ground herself down harder on your thigh, making a mess of her wetness all over it "again..." She panted as she slowly trailed her tongue up to one of your breasts, nipping and sucking on every single spot she could manage, "mommy! Harder!!" You whined as you felt her becoming rougher with you. Sally groaned as she reached a hand between your thighs, yanking off your remaining clothing and shoving her fingers inside you without any warning whatsoever making you scream. Sally sucked her teeth, "tsk tsk tsk you're so easy baby" with those four words you felt yourself tighten around the other other womans fingers, "mommy!! Mommy im gonna-" you threw your head back and bucked your hips harder than before as you felt your orgasm finally overtaking you. After the waves of pleasure finally passed you simply curled up in Sally's arms with a soft smile, "does mommy still want so pleasure too?" You asked her as you trailed your fingers along the inside of her thigh


End file.
